Classrooms
Classrooms are where the students go to take their classes and where the player can allocate study points. Appearance As of now, all classrooms look exactly the same. It is unknown if they will vary in appearance in the future. They have beige wooden floors, tan baseboard, and blue-grey walls and ceiling. A teacher is located in the front of the room behind a podium and in front of the chalkboard, where the floor is a darker brown. There are fifteen desks facing the front. In the back of the room, there are three cork boards which currently serve no purpose. There are also many cubby holes in the back (which students do not use) and grey cabinets on either side. Use The player is able to attend class at any time during the school day. The first class of the day begins at 8:30 AM and ends at lunchtime at 1:00 PM. The second class starts at 1:30 PM and ends at 3:30 PM. The main character can only go to class in her own classroom, Classroom 2-1. Intruding in the wrong class will get her expelled if she is warned more than four times. The player can press T''' to show a trail to their own classroom. As of the February 2nd, 2016 Build, the player can no longer talk to students during class time, as they will say, "Not now!/It's time for class!/We'll talk later!/I can't talk right now!" The courses that Yandere-chan can choose from are: *Biology *Chemistry *Language *Physical Education *Psychology The player was formerly unable to attend class if there was a corpse on the ground, but as of the December 3rd, 2015 Build, they can. This will happen shortly after the player deposits their earned study points and continues. While walking around the school, a teacher is able to discover blood, a bloody weapon, bloody gloves, or a corpse. They will immediately call the police. If the player leaves behind evidence that connects them to the murder before class, it will be an instant Game Over. Yandere-chan is only able to successfully attend class if the corpse has been burned in the incinerator, hidden in a bathroom stall, or hidden in a dumpster. The teachers will not find the hidden corpse while in class. If a Teacher's Pet witnesses the player commit murder, they will flee into their own classroom and alert a teacher. The teacher will run out, but the student will stay put, which will leave a window of opportunity to murder the witness. Heroic students will also run into their own classrooms if they spot a corpse. Study Points :Main Article: Study Points In order to take classes, Yandere-chan will need to spend Study Points. The highest number of study points she can spend per class is five (ten if the player is wearing the Old Fashioned Fundoshi Panties). If she shows up late to class, the amount of study points she can use will decrease. How late she is to class will determine how many study points she can spend. Class Numbers 'In the final game, there will be fifteen chairs per classroom, with six classrooms in the game.'https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/663280289590833152 '''Classroom 1-1: Teacher Reina Nana and students Yui Rio, Shima Shita, Haruto Yuto, Midori Gurin, and Daku Atsu share this room. Classroom 1-2: Teacher Natsuki Anna and students Yuna Hina, Juku Ren, Sota Yuki, and Kokuma Jutsu share this room. Classroom 2-1: Teacher Rino Fuka and students Mina Rai, Koharu Hinata, Hayato Haruki,Chojo Tekina, and Yandere-chan share this room. Classroom 2-2: Teacher Shiori Risa and students Sho Kunin, Inkyu Basu, Mei Mio, Ryusei Koki, and Supana Churu share this room. Classroom 3-1: Teacher Karin Hana and students Saki Miyu, Sora Sosuke and Shin Higaku share this room. This classroom currently has three students, making it the least populated classroom. Classroom 3-2: Teacher Kaho Kanon and students Budo Masuta, Ryuto Ippongo, Pippi Osu, Oka Ruto, Mai Waifu, Sakyu Basu, Kuu Dere, Kokona Haruka, Riku Soma, and Senpai share this room. This classroom currently has ten students, making it the most populated classroom. Bugs *The students can get stuck to the desks. *If a corpse is on the podium, the blood will not be visible unless it gets out of the podium. Trivia *The newest model of the classroom is store bought, along with the original version of the classroom. *As of the November 15th, 2015 Build the students will sit down at their designated seats instead of standing.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/664323326051942400 *Pressing the 7 key while the debug menu is open will teleport Yandere-chan to class. This is only a debug feature and will not be present in the final game. *If a student is found deceased, a flower will be placed on their desk. This feature has not been implemented yet.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/668946475599007745 *Midori Gurin and Rival-chan are the only students who don't go to class. Yandere-chan can skip classes as well if the player chooses to. *In the final game, there will be 15 students per classroom.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652948906242801664 *A Classroom 3-3 was mentioned in the original intro of the game where Info-chan and Yandere-chan first met each other, but the room is not in the current builds of Yandere Simulator. Gallery Classssssssss.png|May 7th, 2016. Classroom 2-1 Nov 1st.png|The old classroom, November 1st, 2015. Photo 4-0.png|A classroom in the June 1st, 2016 Build. Category:Places Category:Akademi High Category:Classrooms Category:Game Mechanics